


rope

by gaydeadson



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Don't Read This, Don't Try This At Home, How Do I Tag, Hurt Michael, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Ouch, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydeadson/pseuds/gaydeadson
Summary: this is really bad 😔👊





	1. michael

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo− i just started writing so uh― it can be badddd qwqqq

* * *

Michael wasn't able to believe anything happening in front of him.

Jeremy, HIS Jeremy always ignored him. Even after he helped him get rid of the SQUIP.

What did Christine have that Michael didn't？

Was it because she was a girl？

Thoughts keep wandering around Michaels head...

He hadn't eaten for days. He kept getting the urge to cry himself to sleep every single day. He never felt like talking to anyone. His parents kept advising him to eat or do physical activities, but he never listened. He started to accept the fact he was depressed.

ーーーーーー

**_BZZT BZZT_ **

...

_**BZZT BZZT** _

...

_**BZZT BZZT** _

Michael groaned. 

Who would call him at 9:12AM？

Michael picks up his phone.

“Hello？” Michael, not even fully awake greets the person that was calling him.

“Hey Mike！”

A awfully familiar voice knocks Michael back into his senses. Jeremy？

“Jere？um.. Good morning！Why did you call me all of a sudden？” He tries to act like Jere's normal 'happy' Michael. But he doubts it might be working.

“Good morning！And uh.. I called you to tell I can't come over to play Level 10 today...”

Exactly what he needed to hear...

“Oh... Why's that？”

“I'm going on a date... With Christine..”

Michael expected that. But why did it still hurt so bad？

”Um... Okay.. Enjoy your date."

“Thanks！"

_**BEEP** _

Jere hangs up.

Michael already feels like he's gonna breakdown. But, he doesn't want his parents to try to comfort.. 

Without even noticing. He starts sobbing. His parents luckily don't hear that..

_Your depression will only get worse._

_Everything will get worse. You have to stop clinging on to him. He has better stuff to do._

_Now, do everyone a favour and kill yourself._

Michael starting thinking about suicide. Something he was always ready for.

“Jere would be happier without me.” Michael says what he's thinking out loud. As he opens one of his cabinets he hid from everyone.

That's where he hid the stuff he'd one day kill himself with.

Today might be the day.

He slowly pulls out a rope that has been tied as a noose for god knows how long.

At first he cautiously looks around. Then he goes downstairs to see whether his parents are asleep or not. They were asleep. He quickly writes a note and puts it on his bed, hoping someone will read it.

He ties the noose to the ceiling fan. Then stands on a chair.

He wasn't sure if he was ready. But all he knew that it'll make everyone happy. A burden, A burden would be removed fron their lives. 

He pushes the chair down.

...

...

...？

...He's still alive...？

Oh god.

He didn't jump off the right way.

He was suffocating.

“Wh− N−n−... Mm..” 

Even he didn't understand what he was saying. His voice was really bitter. 

 _Hell, who cares？At least I‘m dying..._ Michael thought to himself.

A thought suddenly strikes him.

Did he say goodbye to Jeremy？

Oh no...He didn't.

He desperately claws at the rope. He needed to say goodbye to Jeremy. But the clawing just made his death more painful... He scratched his neck too deep.

He didn't wanna die anymore.

But now...

Nothing can take back what he did to himself...

Nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Game Over.**


	2. jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cried while writing this no joke

Jeez. Jere forgot to tell Michael he'll come to play video games AFTER his date.

Jere tries calling Michael again. and again. and again. But he never picked up...

Chills run down Jeremys spine. Michael can never miss Jeremys calls...

He goes to see Michael before going on his date. He knocks several times but no one opens. Were everyone there asleep？He opens the door. As always, it was unlocked.  _Dammit Michael._

What scared Jeremy the most that everyone was asleep. Did he wake up that early？

He decides to look in every room instead of calling out his name and disturbing his parents. But he wasn't anywhere... Not even in the bathroom..

Could he be in his room？

Maybe.

He goes to Michaels room. He knocks a few times but no answer.. 

“Michael？Hey uh you awake？？” He asks. Again, no answer.

Anxiety starts building up inside of him.

He opens the door.

...

...

...

...

...The scene inside Michaels room shocks Jeremy..

His friend.. His friend for 12 years was just hanging there.

Before even noticing the blood on Michaels hands and neck. Jere starts sobbing.

_This couldn't be real right？_

_Michael could never do this._

_I should've spent more time with him._

_I should've asked him if he was feelIng like this after the squip incident._

_I should've told i‘ll be coming on the phone instead of just saying thanks and hanging up._

_I could've done so much more to make him happy. But I did nothing..._

_And now... He's gone..._

His thoughts and Michaels suicide tortured him.

He will never be able to see him and his adorable smile ever again.

He felt horrible.

He cancels the date with Christine.

 

 

 

******One Player Game.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this ones short （like rich） quq

**Author's Note:**

> 🤠


End file.
